


Dissolution

by magickmoons



Series: Countdown to 2010 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: writerverse, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 2010, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over, what happens to the members of SG-1?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse prompts: sunshine, cleaned up

**AUGUST 2003**

**Minnesota**

The afternoon sunlight reflected off the lake, making Jack squint a little as he stood on the small dock. A gentle breeze pushed small ripples across the surface, dark cracks weaving their way through the golden mirror.

He scratched at his jaw, a few days' growth of beard still an unfamiliar feeling, even after all these months. Jack sighed. Nearly a year now, since Jacob's death; nearly a year since he'd presided over the worst defeat the Earth forces had known in the war. Somewhat less than that since he had stood in the Oval Office and accused the Aschen representative to his face of engineering both those events.

The breeze carried the sound of a ringing cell phone. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on the water. A couple more rings and the call rolled over to voicemail and the stillness returned.

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Daniel hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh. He didn't know why he kept calling; Jack never answered. He stood and headed for the door, stopping just before he reached the threshold. He turned slowly and surveyed the room, barely recognizable as his office now that it was all cleaned up. Everything was packed into neatly labeled boxes, or already taken home.

Stargate Command was officially closed, its operations being subsumed by the new Office of Homeworld Security, and the Gate itself having already been moved to Washington. Most of these boxes - his notes, small artifacts, pieces of the history of dozens of worlds and of the program itself - would be following the Gate. The Smithsonian was adding a new Stargate Archive to the Air & Space Museum and had assured him that these would be vital additions to the exhibit.

He switched off the light and headed for the elevator. Everything felt wrong, being here alone. Sure, there was still a skeleton staff finalizing the shutdown, but still, he was alone. They should be celebrating; the war was over and the Goa'uld were defeated. But Sam had already gone to Washington, starting her new job and new life with an alacrity that surprised nearly everyone. And Teal'c was on Chulac, finally able to live in peace with his wife and son, working to stabilize the nascent Jaffa government.

And Jack was at the cabin, stubbornly refusing to take anyone's calls. Daniel hadn't even seen him for over a year. They had talked occasionally before Jack had been assigned to Tagrea, but not since. Daniel had found out about Jack's retirement through the SGC grapevine. He hadn't even been able to get back to Earth in time for the send-off. An urgent situation with a group of refugees had come up just before Daniel was due to head home and it managed to keep him offworld until well after Jack had left for Minnesota.

The elevator doors opened and Daniel began the long ride to the surface one last time.


End file.
